An autonomous vehicle (driverless vehicle) uses various sensors to navigate through a path. Also, various techniques are used to detect obstacles in the surroundings of the autonomous vehicle. The autonomous vehicle senses the environment with the help of sensors such as laser, Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR), computer vision, camera and the like. The autonomous vehicle has a central control unit that helps the autonomous vehicle to traverse a path to reach a destination location from a source location. Also, the central control unit helps the autonomous vehicle to manoeuvre obstacles detected in the path. In few scenarios, when the autonomous vehicle is moving at relatively high speeds, there may be difficulty in detecting the obstacles. In such scenarios the detection of obstacles and the decision of maneuvering the obstacles has to be expedited in order to prevent accidents. Few of the existing autonomous vehicle uses only LIDAR sensors for obstacle detection. Few other existing autonomous vehicle uses camera imaging for obstacle detection. In another scenario, when the obstacles are at a far distance from the autonomous vehicle, the data obtained from the LIDAR sensors may not be accurate, thereby causing difficulty in the detection of obstacles. In the existing autonomous vehicle, when using camera to detect obstacles present around the autonomous vehicle, the control unit undergoes a rigorous training, with various training datasets. Thereby, while processing the images captured by the camera, in real-time, the computation time required to identify the obstacles increases. Thus, the existing autonomous vehicle consumes more time to provide results. The existing autonomous vehicle makes use of several frames of images captured by the camera of the autonomous vehicle. Thus, each of the several frames of images is processed to detect the obstacles, thereby increasing the computation time. Thus, existing autonomous vehicles does not provide an efficient solution to address the above-mentioned problems.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.